


Swipe Right

by fanzel12



Series: The Ways In Which They Meet [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, pretty much pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanzel12/pseuds/fanzel12
Summary: In a universe where Beth and Rio don't know each other, but meet on an app...and things get smutty. What more can I say?





	Swipe Right

**Author's Note:**

> I should punch myself for writing this knowing that I have an unfinished Brio fic that I LOVED writing ("All In My Head"), but I got this in my head and wanted to get it out. Leave kudos and comments to let me know what you think.

Beth was a fighter. She was a sweet, mild-mannered, amazing stay at home mom and dutiful housewife. But she was also a fighter.

When no other parent at the kids' school could get a new rule put in place, she fought for it and she got it done. When any member of the neighborhood watch wanted to blow off their assigned duty, she talked with them until they decided otherwise. When she walked into her husband's office after hours and found him with his face between his young nubile secretary's thighs, she didn't leave him.

She fought for her marriage...and lost.

Dean refusing to fire his secretary because her sad, puppy dog eyes had such an affect on him should've been her last straw, but she fought on. Him racking up astronomical credit card bills from buying her luxurious things almost did the trick. But it was when she found out about a second girl. Then a third. Then walked in on him masturbating while on a video call with a fourth.

The day the divorce was finalized, Beth called Annie and Ruby over for wine and trashy reality television that night.

"So. I did something." Beth announced during a commercial break.

"What did you do?" Ruby asked, a tiny slur in her speech.

"I heard some single moms talking about an app. And I downloaded it."

"What kinda app are we talking here? Are you into something weird?" Annie asked, making Beth laugh.

"No," she answered, "it's a dating app for single parents. I only signed up. I haven't made a whole profile or anything. Maybe it's too soon."

"Bitch, not soon enough." Ruby replied.

"Where's your phone?" Annie asked.

Beth grabbed her phone from the end table and handed it to Annie.

"What are you gonna do?" Beth asked her.

"I'm gonna get you a date."

"Wait, wait. I don't think this is a good idea."

"No, it's the perfect idea. Who knows you better than us?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, me." Beth answered, cocking her head to the side and laughing.

"You have a point. A point that we're gonna ignore, but a point nonetheless."

"Okay, first we need a picture." Annie pointed out, her index finger steadily swiping away on Beth's phone.

"Ooh, find one from the PTA Gala a few months ago. She looked smokin' hot." Ruby suggested.

"She did!"

" _She_ is sitting right here and _she_ has an opinion. I don't know about this, guys. I mean, the divorce was just finalized." Beth said.

"And? Dean has long been sticking his penis in other women and spending every dime you guys had in the process. And it's not like this app is meant for love. It's meant for sex and really, that's all you need." Ruby explained.

Beth paused, letting what Ruby said sink in.

"Find one with really good cleavage." she finally said.

After at least an hour and a half of discussion, deliberation, and decisions, they were done. Her profile picture had been chosen; Ruby was definitely right about her looking smoking hot in the red dress she donned at the PTA Gala that she damn near singlehandedly planned and successfully executed.

She didn't budge on the quote she wanted displayed on her profile: "To live is to suffer, to survive is to find some meaning in the suffering."-Nietzsche

The ample amount of wine in their systems caused them to burst into laughter at each and every funny looking guy they scoped out along with the horrible pick-up lines that began to roll into her inbox. She could not have been more disappointed.

"So...many...duds." Annie said, slumping down into the couch.

"So many. And sobering up took all of the fun out of it." Ruby added.

"Thank you guys for trying. Maybe this is a sign that I'm not ready to get back out there."

"We're gonna get you laid if it's the last thing we do." Annie murmured.

Beth's phone vibrated once more.

"Please, God, no more shitty pick-up lines!" Ruby yelled.

Beth let out a laugh and checked her phone.

_R: How are you, beautiful?_

A sleepy grin spread across her face, but Annie and Ruby saying goodbye distracted her from replying right then. After they left, she hopped into bed and went back to the message to reply.

_E: A little weary after being on here for just a night. Thank you._

_R: Me too. My sister made it for me and wouldn't let me delete it until I messaged somebody. Glad I ran across your profile._

_E: I'm glad you did too._

Beth was no longer sleepy. She stayed up, messaging her new friend for hours. They talked about their disdain for this dating app and she learned that he had a son. He said he worked in pharmaceuticals before transitioning into money management, but he definitely didn't look like he worked in an office.

She fell asleep before he did, but that didn't deter him from sending her a goodnight message, knowing he wouldn't receive a reply until morning.

They talked again the next night. And the next night. And the night after that. And the night after that one.

_R: Your picture ain't holding me over no more. I wanna see you._

_E: I'm not sure that's a good idea._

_R: Why not?_

_E:I don't think I'd be able to control myself around you. I told you it's been a really long time._

_R: Who said you need to control yourself?_

She wasn't sure if she was ready to have sex with someone, but she knew she wanted to. She _really_ wanted to.

_R: You still there?_

_E: Tomorrow night. Is that too soon?_

_R: I want you right now, but I'll be patient._

Beth spent the next morning, pulling dresses she hadn't worn in a while out of her closet. Nothing seemed good enough. She needed something sexy but not overtly sexy; she didn't want to seem desperate.

Hours later, she finally decided on a long sleeve red wrap dress that had a deep V-neck and tied on the side just above her waist. Its hem landed around her knees, but its split left the majority of her left thigh exposed.

She sat on her bed and let her mind wander, which led to panic mode, which led to her calling Annie.

"I'm meeting someone tonight."

"From the app? Go, Beth."

"It's been so long. What if it doesn't work anymore?" Beth asked, as serious as a heart attack.

"You...you think your vagina is broken due to lack of use?"

Judging from the loud cackling coming through the phone, Annie found that quite hilarious.

"You're being ridiculous, Beth, and that's coming from me. You and your vagina will be fine."

"What are men into these days? I only know what Dean likes. Or I thought I did."

"He's obviously already into you, sis. You're getting too into your head, you're worrying for nothing." Annie told her.

"I'm not young anymore. I've had four children and I've spent my life caring for a husband instead of myself."

"Exactly. Now you're doing something for you. Just have fun tonight, Beth."

It wasn't often that her little sister was the voice of reason, but Beth was definitely going to keep what she said in mind.

She messaged her new friend the entire day and it only made her that much more ready to meet him. He teased her a lot; the things he said made her blush from the chest up, but she liked it.

Dean showed up to pick up the children while Beth was getting ready and pestered her about where she was going and with whom. It almost put her in a sour mood, but one look at the messages kept her cool as a cucumber.

Beth wasn't sure what the protocol was for a thing like this. Was she supposed to leave right after or could she spend the night? She packed a small bag just in case.

She filled it with condoms, gum, deodorant, an extra pair of panties, and travel sized toothbrush, toothpaste, and body soap. She tucked it into her purse before entering the address he had given her into her phone's GPS and making her way to his house.

He lived in a really nice neighborhood. If she was honest with herself, she wasn't expecting that of someone with a tattoo on their throat. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she walked up to the front door, the heels of her strappy nude shoes clicked on the concrete walkway.

She let out a deep breath before her knuckles made contact with the door. A few seconds later, the door was eased open and there he stood.

He looked even better than his profile picture if that was possible. His tan skin, his thick eyebrows, the way he donned his fitted black t-shirt, his big hands; everything about him turned her on. She wasn't expecting him to not be wearing shoes though and seeing him in his socks almost made her giggle.

"Rio." she finally said after she was done ogling him and realized she was still outside.

"Elizabeth," Rio replied, "come in."

She stepped inside and removed her coat as Rio closed the door behind them.

"Damn, red is your color. You look good." he breathed, taking Beth's coat and hanging it up beside the door.

"Thank you. It smells really good in here. Did you cook?"

"I ordered dinner in case you wanted to eat, but I have a taste for somethin' way better now."

"Good. Because it's not food that I want."

Any nervousness she was feeling went right out of the window when she made the first move. Pressing her lips to his, she felt like every inch of her body was burning hot.

"Where's your bedroom?" Beth asked, grabbing Rio's hand and starting to walk away from the door.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute."

"What's wrong?"

"No shoes on my floor." he answered, lifting Beth up to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Holy shit." she said, draping her arms on his shoulders.

For a second, she thought it was crazy that, that turned her on even more. Rio swiftly carried her upstairs to his bedroom, laying her on his bed. The longer he kissed her, the tighter her legs gripped him.

After prying himself loose, he ran his hands down her body as he stood up. He took her right foot into his hand, undoing her heel and removing it before leaning down and softly kissing her now naked foot. He repeated his actions on her left foot, her dress exposing even more of her creamy thigh as he lifted her leg to kiss his way up.

His full, wet lips reached her thigh as his rough hands ran up her dress, stroking the sides of her hips and waist. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she felt Rio's mouth pressed against the crotch of her thong, causing her to release a deep, ragged breath.

"You gotta breathe, baby." he instructed her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "it's just been a long time."

He raised his head to look up at her.

"Your husband was a crazy man to not fuck you like I'm about to." Rio drawled.

Beth's mouth hung open and went dry as she watched Rio smirk up at her before he began to pull her panties down her legs. The slow pace he was moving in caused a shiver to run down her entire body. He tossed the garment to the floor and she instinctively closed her legs.

He took the opportunity to pull his shirt over his head, exposing his muscled chest and a few more tattoos. The discarded t-shirt joined Beth's thong on the floor.

She was so focused on his body, she was sitting up on her knees in the middle of the bed before she knew it. She watched as Rio undid his black slacks and pulled them down before kicking them off. Now she understood how he brought her up the stairs so effortlessly; he was hiding muscled thighs and legs and arms under his dark clothing.

He was now only in navy blue briefs, his erection evident behind the fabric.The confidence all over his face when he watched her as he gripped his bulge caused arousal on a different level. He walked closer to her and joined her on the bed, also on his knees.

She kissed him with as much passion as she could muster up, which wasn't a difficult feat. She moaned into his open mouth when she felt his rough hands travel up her dress from her thighs to her ass. He palmed her bare cheeks, squeezing and bringing her hips into his. She snaked her hands between them and tugged the tie of her dress loose.

Rio ran his hands up Beth's sides, caressing his way up her body. He took a few seconds to fondle her covered breasts because _fuck_ , he couldn't wait to see them in all their glory. Finally, he removed her dress. He held it over the side of his bed and let it drop to the floor as he looked into her eyes.

Still holding her gaze, he ran his hand down one of her thighs until it landed behind her knee. He gently pulled her leg from behind her so that it was stretched forward. He did the same to her other leg and she was now sitting on the bed, Rio still on his knees between her legs.

Beth propped herself up on her elbows as Rio leaned forward to kiss her. She felt his clothed penis pressed against her mound as his tongue coaxed moan after moan out of her.

His mouth traveled down her jaw, then down her neck, surely leaving marks on her alabaster skin. He nipped at the tops of her breasts while reaching around with one hand and unhooking her bra. Rio slipped the bra off of Beth and tossed in whatever direction. He sat up once more and drank in the sight of her completely nude.

Had he not been looking at her with that lustful gaze, like he wanted to ravage her from here to kingdom come, she would've been bashful. But the look in his eyes as they roamed up and down her naked body only made her more confident, made her more ready than ever.

"You gotta breathe, baby." she repeated Rio's words back to him, reaching for him and bringing him back down to her.

She ran her hands all over the back of his body as they shared a passionate kiss. One hand raking its nails over his back and one hand now dipping in the back of his briefs, running over his muscled ass.

She couldn't take it anymore. She gripped the waistband of Rio's briefs and gave them a yank. He finished the job and kicked them off, then pulled Beth flush against him. His balls pressed against her slit, his hard cock rested on her smooth mound and lower stomach.

Beth released a sensual moan, taking herself and Rio by surprise when she wrapped her hand around his member. She watched herself stroke him, but it felt like something had taken over her body and was doing this.

"I really need to be fucked." she admitted, realizing there was no thing that had taken over.

It was all her and she was doing exactly what she wanted, what she needed.

"Hold on a sec, mama." he told her before he got up and walked over to a tall chest of drawers.

He opened the top drawer and pulled out a box of condoms. Beth stared at his chiseled ass and when he turned back around to walk back towards the bed, the sight was even more pleasing.

He retrieved an unopened condom from the package and threw the box onto his nightstand. He made quick work of opening the condom and putting it on, all under the watchful gaze of Beth.

Rio returned to his place between her legs, now eye level with her plump center, and eyed the glistening pink. He slowly ran his pointed tongue up her slit, circling her clit, then going back down to her wet entrance.

He looked up at her before diving deep into her, sloppily eating her out. He focused on her face watching him as he put his mouth and tongue to use like a wild man that hadn't eaten in months.

Beth's hands gripped the silk duvet beneath her as best she could, her thighs quivered as she bent one leg and planted her foot on the bed.

"Ohh. Ohh." she moaned, one hand leaving the sheet and landing on the back of Rio's head.

She softly caressed his short hair until she couldn't hold back anymore. She pushed his head further into her, holding it in place as her hips began to grind against his open mouth.

He took her clit into his mouth, sucking and releasing, sucking and releasing, sucking and releasing. She didn't last long after that.

Thick, milky white thighs quivered against the sides of Rio's face as Beth came, her wetness being released and greedily slurped up by Rio.

He laid a kiss on her still sensitive clit as she came down from her high, then gave it one more broad lick.

"Nothing has ever felt that good." she said, returning Rio's kiss as he came up and pressed his lips to hers.

His tongue entered her mouth and Beth let her lips wrap around it, enjoying the taste of her juices on it. Once she finally released his tongue, she licked his lips clean as he moaned his pleasure.

Rio's right hand reached between them, grabbing his hard cock and pressing its head against her wet entrance.

He slowly moved it up to her aroused clit, teasing her.

"Fuck me," she breathed, "please."

Her warm breath ghosted over his lips, sending a chill down his spine.

"You got manners even when you beg." Rio pointed out as he continued rubbing himself against her clit, gaining a playful smirk from Beth in return.

"I do. So please, please, make me come."

He couldn't resist her anymore. He brought the head of his penis back down to her welcoming entrance, slowly inserting himself into her inch by inch.

"God." she gasped when he was fully sheathed by her wet warmth.

Beth had her hand pressed against his lower back, signaling him to stay still.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Better than okay. I just wanna savor how it feels having you inside of me."

"Ma, you keep talkin' like that and I'm gon' come before we want me to."

She smiled and let her hand roam up his muscled back.

The feel of him stroking in an out of her was sending her to heaven. His hips gained speed and his thrusts were powerful.

Her mind could only wonder for just a minute about how her adult sex life had only consisted of vanilla sex with Dean, then Rio's hand grasping the side of her neck quickly pulled her back into the moment.

He ran his thumb across her cheek as she bit her lip, trying to calm the heat she felt taking over her body.

Rio's cock was hitting a spot inside of Beth that made her moan and whimper, made her wrap her legs around his thrusting hips, made her dig her nails into his back. And every bit of that was turning him on even more.

He moved his thumb from her jaw to her pretty pink lips. Her mouth hung open, letting out the umpteenth moan, and he slipped his thumb inside.

She wrapped her lips around his thumb, her tongue lavishly licking the pad of it. She didn't dare break eye contact with him no matter how hard it was to not squeeze her eyes shut in pleasure. He pulled his thumb, covered in her saliva, out of her mouth and placed it directly on her clit. He wasted no time rapidly circling it, bringing her closer to her edge.

"Oh, Rio!" she cried out, her eyes starting close.

"Look at me," he instructed, "you may have to beg other people, but you ain't gotta beg me. I wanna see you come. Don't ask me what to do, tell me what to do."

"Make me come. Now." she told him, sex still dripping from her stern voice.

He switched to short, quick strokes, his thumb still pleasuring her well-lubricated, sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Fuck, fuck!" she loudly moaned as she came.

Rio attempted to continue thrusting to no avail. Beth's inner walls held on to his member for dear life and it was enough to almost end him. He swiped his thumb across her clit once more and he could swear that her legs were holding him closer to her than a boa constrictor ready to devour him would.

They could both feel her muscles start to loosen their grip on him, but the way her pussy was pulsating around his cock made her miss him all the more once he slowly pulled out. She let her arms and legs fall from his body and she was sure she looked like she had been rode and put away wet.

And it was like he could read her mind.

"You look even sexier freshly fucked." Rio said, kissing on her neck.

She bit her bottom lip to stifle the huge grin on her face and lightly placed her hand on the back of his neck.

"You know, it really turned me on whenever you messaged me about coming while looking at my picture." Beth whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked as he moved back and situated himself on his knees.

"Mm-hm. I couldn't stop imagining it. I fell asleep, happily thinking about what a sight it would be."

Beth's eyes fell from Rio's face and landed on his dick, still wrapped and standing at attention. She sat up a little and scooted back towards the head of the bed. She leaned back on the pillows, still not sitting straight up.

"Come here." she demanded.

"You learn that you like tellin' me what to do, Elizabeth?" Rio inquired, smirk on his face.

"Yes. Now come here."

He stayed between her legs as he moved closer to her. As soon as he was in arm's length of her, she reached out and removed the condom, then tossed it to the floor while keeping her eyes on him.

"God, that is gorgeous," she complimented, "I want you to make yourself come. On me."

"Easy work." he replied.

Her glistening, pink center caught his attention. And truth be told, it made him hungry for more of her, but he wouldn't dare disobey her so he compromised.

He took his fingers and gave her a quick swipe, gathering some of her arousal, before spitting on his dick and wrapping his wet hand around his cock.

Beth's bottom lip was tucked between her teeth as Rio gave himself slow strokes up and down, slipping down and massaging his balls every few strokes.

His eyes were roaming all over her body so she took the opportunity to entertain him.

She took both of her hands and started massaging her abundant breasts. She was blessed with way more than handfuls, but she grabbed as much as she could, and Rio wasn't complaining. Her nipples were already stiff peaks so it took no effort at all for her to press them both between her index fingers and thumbs. She alternated between pulling her nipples and taking handfuls of her breasts, pushing them together.

The more she worked her breasts, the quicker Rio's strokes became until pleasure was written all over his face.

She was still wet as fuck from her previous orgasm and was getting wetter by the minute just by watching Rio jack off while looking at her. It felt filthy and that's just what she wanted.

Beth could tell by the look on his face that Rio was seconds away from coming.

"Come on me. Now." she urged him, authoritatively.

He quickly moved closer to her, her legs instinctively spreading wider to make more room for him. He pressed his balls against her clit as he continued to stroke. She began moving her hips to get a little friction going and the sensation of her clit rubbing against his balls drove him insane.

"Ah, fuck!" he grunted, speeding his strokes up once more before slowing them down as ropes of warm cum shot onto Beth's tits and stomach.

The sight of him falling to pieces and being shaken by his orgasm was even better than she imagined. She reached down, moving his hand and replacing it with her own.

The contrasting feel of now having a soft, dainty hand firmly gripping his cock was enough to make him wish he hadn't worn a condom while inside of her warmest flesh. He'd dream about fucking her tight cunt raw.

"Goddamn, E." Rio groaned.

She felt him softening in her hand but didn't stop playing with him.

"Seein' my cum on you puts me on a whole 'nother level." he told her.

"I guess I'm pretty good at being a boss, huh?"

"Fuck yeah, you are."

He gripped her thighs as she continued to play with his dick. Both of them getting worked up all over again. And although she'd never admit it to those moms at the school, she could not have been more thankful to them for gossiping about the app that landed her a real good fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please, leave a comment and let's talk about it!


End file.
